


You Really Got Me

by casstayinmyass



Category: The Substitute (1996)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Your boyfriend surprises you by coming home early.





	You Really Got Me

You turn the stove off, picking up your pot of tea and pouring a little. Leaning against the kitchen counter and sighing into your steaming cup, you finally feel the tension in your shoulders melt away. You had only gotten home about ten minutes ago. 

You didn’t like being in the place much without your boyfriend. He always made you feel warm, safe, and protected. You imagine his strong arms wrapped around you from behind, rocking you back and forth. You imagine him reaching forward to tilt your chin sideways, so he could steal a kiss. This would lead to you turning around, and–

Your attention shifts as you hear a noise from the other side of the apartment. You frown, and set your cup down, wandering out into your living room.

“Hello…?" 

No answer. You take another few steps, and a creeping sense of dread fills you. If nobody was in the place but you, and someone broke in… Shale was miles away.

"Okay. Whoever you are… I’ve got a scrub brush, and I am prepared to use it!”

“I wouldn’t mess with you.” You scream, and turn around, thwacking into the bare, damp chest of your boyfriend. You relax instantly in his arms, and he chuckles. “Hey, you’re okay. You’re okay! ‘S just me.”

“I didn’t know you were home!”

“I was in the shower.”

“You could have been a killer! We live in a bad fucking neighbourhood, god…” You run a hand through your hair. 

"You obviously know how to defend yourself,” he nods toward the scrub brush, which you drop with a huff. You then start to take notice of his muscles. He sees you staring, and smirks.

“Missed me, huh?" 

You bite your lip. "You have no idea.”

He drops his towel, and picks you up bridal style, walking you to the bedroom. 

“Well. Guess we’ll have to make up for it.” He drops you on the bed, and holds up a finger. He heads back into the bathroom, and you wait for him, biting your lip.

He comes back out, and smiles at you. He’s got tight navy boxers on, that outline his cock just right, and he’s forgone a shirt. You slide off the bed and settle at the foot of it, and he sits on the edge, the two of you slipping into your favorite casual position.

“Tell me, what’d you do while I was gone?” he whispers, starting to massage your back, “Did you touch that pussy thinking of me?”

“Yeah,” you mumble, already feeling yourself get wet, “Every night.”

“Every night… shit, you must’ve missed me, babygirl. Hm, yeah.”

“My fingers weren’t enough,” you moan, “I wanted to feel you on top of me. In me. Fucking me.”

“Fucking you rough, like you deserve, hm?” he whispers, deepening his massage. You groan, leaning back and looking up at him upside down. 

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” he asks with a fond smile, stroking your cheek. You rest your head back between his legs, and grin up at him.

“Tell me again?”

“Alright,” he cups his hands around your face from above, “I love you. I love you…” he starts to smooth his hand down your back, and he undoes your bra with gentle fingers, “I love you.”

You turn around, and look up at him with eyes that beg for much more. His eyes drop down to where your nipples are hard against the fabric of your sleep tank, and he looks further down, to where your small sleeping shorts barely cover anything. 

“You want me to fuck you good, honey?” he murmurs, thumb rubbing circles around your nipple. You nod, desire filling you. 

“Wanna get rough with you, daddy.” 

He lets out a sigh, and you put your hands on his thighs, leaning forward tentatively. He puts his thumb between your lips, and you suck it in, batting your eyelashes. He then relaxes back, watching you suck his finger. He gives a gentle nod, and you move down, bringing your lips to tease his bulge through his boxers. You lick along the outline, mouthing around the head and letting the fabric drag against it. You pull back to admire your work, and see you’ve soaked the boxers through. You go back in, and feel him harden with every little lick… but he’s content to take it slow. Just slow, nice and slow.

Where Shale can last forever like this, you lack such control, and it becomes too much for you. You reach into his underwear, pulling him out and licking your lips.

“Good girl. That’s a good girl.” He strokes your chin with his thumb again, and you lick all the way to the base, coming back up and swallowing him.

With a soft moan from you, you feel his hands thread through your hair, gently guiding you, and it’s almost like a dance, him moving your head with almost no effort at all, you sucking him slowly, so slowly. His muscular forearms flex.

“I’m close, angel,” he drawls, “Why don’t you come up here so daddy can make you feel good?” You pop off. You get up, and slide on top of him on the bed, letting his large arms wrap all the way around you.

“Oh no,” he smiles, eyes glinting like they do when he’s ready to conquer, “I’m on top tonight.”

You grin in excitement, toes curling, and he holds one hand above your head as you wrap your legs around his back, and guide him to you. He pushes in with one swift move, and you feel the desire blossom even more through your belly. Heat surges as he snaps his hips back, getting a deep rhythm going, every time he thrusts in feeling like he’s going deeper, stretching you wider.

“Baby,” you moan, “Baby, will you…?” You blink up at him with doe eyes, and move his other hand that’s on your breast up to your neck. He closes his fingers, and nods.

“You know the safe word, hun?”

“Mhmm.”

He tightens his fingers, and you gasp, barely gasping out: “Harder, daddy.” He takes this to heart, and goes a little bit faster, shaking the bed with every pounding thrust he gives you. 

“You’re so good. So tight.” He turns you over, so he’s fucking you doggy style. “That’s it. You can take it. Can you take it?”

You nod, pushing back against him and arching your back. His fingers rub your clit in careful circles, pleasuring you just how you like it. Shale knows every little button on your body, how to turn you on, make you weak for him. 

He tugs your hair back, pulling your head up and leaning forward to growl in your ear. “I said, can you take it?”

“Uh huh,” you whine, mouth falling open. He puts his finger to your lips, and you suck it fervently, before he goes back to choking you, stretching you, filling you hard and rough. 

The bed protests, but you’re near screaming. Everything feels so good, so  _fucking_ good. 

His fingers tighten a little, and you feel lightheaded, heightening everything you feel. He’s got so much power over you, fucking you like this, his hands wrapped around you. 

You pat his arm behind you, and whisper you want to turn around. He goes back in once you’re on your back, and chest to chest, he drives in each thrust with a low groan, so turned on by you. 

“S…slap me?” you moan out, breasts flattened by his chest. He moans as well, and knows you both are aware of the safe word, and when this can be stopped. He grabs your chin, and points a finger in your face. 

“Little whore couldn’t wait for me to get home and fuck her nice, right?” he growls, slapping you across the side of the face. You moan loudly, more wetness coating him. He nods. “That’s what I thought. Should’ve made it clear daddy’s the only one who can make you come. And when he’s gone, well…” He slaps you again, and you cry out his name, “Guess you’re shit out of luck waiting!” 

Pleasure spreading through your body, you feel your orgasm approach, and hug him from beneath, digging your nails into his muscular back. He then pulls out, and turns you over easily, arching your back and holding your head back by your hair as he starts to fuck you from behind.

“Oh-oh-oh god… I’m gonna–” you wheeze, airy and aroused from the choking, “I need to, I’m coming, daddy, I’m coming!”

He groans, and hugs you tight, snapping his hips up in sheer determination to keep his own orgasm at bay until you’re finished. “I gotcha. Come on, sweetie, I gotcha, come for daddy, fuck his cock good.”

You grind down, crying out loudly, and he also moans your name, spilling inside of you. Your orgasm lasts longer than usual as he keeps thrusting, rubbing against your clit every time, and you feel his spending dripping out of you and down onto the bed sheets.

He looks down between you, and notices this.

“Tomorrow's laundry day, I guess,” he smirks, and you kick him lightly in the rib to get on top. Shale lets out a playful _‘oof’_ and rolls over so you’re laying on him. He wraps you up again, blankets covering your bare back, and he strokes your hair away from your eyes.

“I needed that,” you whisper against his lips, “Touching myself while you were gone just wasn’t the same.”

“Careful,” he says, “You’re gonna get me hard again.”

“Is that a promise, daddy?” you ask, and kiss him. He smiles against your lips, and twirls your hair affectionately. 

“Just so we’re clear… you can touch yourself all you want when I’m gone. Lord knows I did thinking of you,” he bites your bottom lip, and you giggle. 

 


End file.
